Gigas Magna Storyline
This is the database for the canceled Gigas Magna Storyline. About The story takes place mostly in the Solis Magna System of a universe similar to the Prime Reality of BIONICLE, though it deviates from it in several key ways. Notable among these is the presence of a mysterious aura field which surrounds the system, believed to have been created by the mythical Zormacht and from which all powers are drawn. However, powers fail to work outside of the field's reach, which substantially limits travel beyond the solar system and prevents any travel at all to other universes. Another large difference is the presence of the planet of Gigas Magna, as well as its surrounding colony worlds. Most societies have a high level of technology (borrowed in large part from the vanished Great Beings), which requires a higher level of authority to keep the various competing civilizations and groups in check. A large part of the stability lies in the strict monitoring of powers--which, though unpopular, allows for more unity in the population. However, while the Coalition of Worlds was successful in peacekeeping for most of its history, it was later replaced by a far less popular Empire, which did little to alleviate the conflict. Meanwhile, in the Matoran Universe (located inside the Mata Nui robot sent to determine the nature of the aura field), technology is not as highly advanced, due in large part to the fact that few of the universe's mechanics are properly understood. Isolated from the rest of the solar system for most of its history, it has developed a very different political structure, guided by the regular rise and fall of dominant organizations. With the absence of a guiding faction, the Matoran world has come to permit a large degree of lawlessness. In addition to the Coalition, the shaping of society has involved the machinations of a large number of groups. The Enforcer Corps--a group operating with the permission of the Coalition to police the colony worlds--stands out as one of the few truly constant forces throughout history, its survival due in large part to its secrecy. Similar organizations--notably the Order of Mata Nui and post-reformation Noctxia Guardians--also exist in areas mostly isolated from the Coalition, though none are nearly as large in scale. There also exists the Coalition of Shadows, believed to be led by the elusive war criminal Antidax, said to be manipulating other groups to achieve mysterious ends. The final major difference lies in the timescale for the storyline; here, the history of the Matoran world has been reduced from 100,000 years to roughly 2,500. This is still an unrealistically long time for characters to live, but the Great Beings have remedied this problem by adding a mental process to most beings that erases all but the most important memories after a few hundred years so as to keep their creations psychologically ageless. This has caused much controversy among the system's inhabitants. Story Shadows of the Great Beings This story would have concerned itself with the origin of the Kodax, a Makuta-like species, and of the Enforcer Corps. Its outline has been lost. Darkness The first story in Tales of the Bounty Hunters, it deals with Nightwatcher's transformation and hints at his mysterious origins. The Bounty Hunter Wars This unfinished story details the war with the Enforcer Corps and Bounty Hunters' Guild on Gigas Magna. Nightfall Depicting the origins of Dark Talon and Leviathos, and explained the dynamic between the factions in the Matoran Universe. An outline is available. Talon Reborn The story of Dark Talon's rise on a new world, Noctxia Magna. Planet of Shadows Makuta Spinorak tries to conquer Gigas Magna with the aid of the Enforcer traitor Forsk. A new empire is set up by Tetrack, and the Corps are sent into hiding. Underworld Rising The Gigas Magna Resistance's conflict with the Empire, featuring the Twilight Guardians. Death in the Coliseum Makuta Teridax is killed. Invincible Conflict ensues on Bara Magna as the Baterra are unleashed. Brominax of the Resistance begins a hunt for Antidax. Leviathos' Story Leviathos is recruited by the Order of Mata Nui. The Fairon Chronicles The series would have detailed Antidax's long-awaited campaign of conquest, resolving all earlier threads and culminating with the destruction of the aura field. The Leviathos Chronicles A story following the first entry in the Fairon Chronicles, focusing on Leviathos. Category:Storyline Category:Gigas Magna Storyline